


Pocket Stan

by kandykrystalapple



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandykrystalapple/pseuds/kandykrystalapple
Summary: Kyle's life gets flipped upside down after he receives a unique "toy"





	1. A gift?...From you?

It was another day in South Park, nice clears skies, no random aliens or demonic creature trying to kill folks, and no one was doing anything remotely insane. Most of the adults were at work and the kids were at school. However, that will be changing soon. 

All the kids were on the edge of their seats watching the clock, ignoring everything Mr Garrison was blabbering about. It seemed like this day would never end! Then finally, the bell rang and everyone took off at full speed. Well, almost everyone. A chubby boy in a red coat , known as Eric Cartman was making his way to the back of the class with something in his hands. 

In the back of the class a child with a orange coat and a green hat was putting all of his belongings in backpack when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
“Hiya Klye!”  
Hearing the voice the child slowly turned around and glared at a fat kid, who smiled so warmly.  
“What do you want fatass?”  
Ignoring the fatass remark Eric chuckled and held out a box to Kyle.  
“ Oh Kyle, is that how you talk to someone who got you a gift?”  
Kyle just stared at the box before looking back at Cartman  
“What?”  
“What do you mean what? I said I have a gift for you!”  
Kyle once again looked at the box and than at Eric.  
“Is this some kind of prank fatass?”  
Eric looked hurt as he let out a gasp.  
“Why Kyle, how could you!? I went through all this trouble to get this for you! I spent so much on this thing and you’re just going to attack me like that!? I thought we were friends…”  
“I don’t remember us being friends”  
Cartman just sneered at Kyle before forcing the box into his hands.  
“Well guess what, we ARE! And I bought this for you, so your gonna take it and your gonna like it DAMMIT!”  
Kyle was about to retaliate before he soon stopped.  
“What am I doing? I don’t have time to argue with him. I can just throw this away when he’s not looking”  
With a cheesy smile, Kyle took the box under his arm and used the other one to shake Eric’s hand.  
“Your right Eric, we are such good pals! I feel so foolish for doubting you, can you ever forgive me?”  
With a sniffle Eric shook kyle’s hand  
“I guess I can forgive you...after all friends right?”  
“Super best friends!”  
Soon Mr Garrison came over.  
“Boys the bell been rung, you two run along now!”  
The two boys grabbed their backpacks and headed to the door.  
“Later Mr Garrison!”  
“See you tomorrow boys! Don’t forget about tonight’s homework!”

The two boys began walking down the street, it was quite quiet until Kyle spoke up.  
“So...what exactly is in this box?”  
“Oh, I don’t want to spoil it. But I think you’d really enjoy it!”  
That wasn’t good. The last time Eric said Kyle would enjoy something, he ended with a face full of ass. Who knows what horror was inside this box. Perhaps a rabid animal, or pile of crap, knowing Eric, this could contain someone’s remains or god forbid evidence to a terrific crime. One thing for sure, Kyle couldn’t wait to get rid of it. The boys finally made to their street when Kyle started to speed up.  
“Well Eric, I got a lot of homework to do sooo...I guess I’ll be seeing you”  
“Of course Kyle, I hope you enjoy that gift of mines!”  
“Yeah of course man!”  
Eric watched Kyle go into his house, once the door closed he soon turned around, an evil grin on his face  
“I’m sure you’ll enjoy what I got for you”  
No one was home when Kyle walked in, must be out or something. He went into his room and closed the door. Guess he better get started on that homework. He then looked at the box that was still tucked under his arm. A small part of him was actually quite curious and wanted to peek inside. However a larger part of him was saying that would be stupid and he should immediately get rid of whatever horrible thing Eric had inside it. Instead of listening though, Kyle just tossed the box on his bed. He’d worry about it after he finished this homework. He grabbed it out of his bag and went over to his desk. He was only on question one when he heard a faint sound  
“Squeak”  
“Huh?”  
He looked around his room, no one here, could it have been his imagination? He soon began working on homework again until the sound got louder.  
“Squeak squeak!”  
Now this time Kyle knew he wasn’t hearing things. He hid behind his chair trying not to sound scared  
“W-who‘s here? Show yourself!”  
He looked around the room, there was no one here. He was starting to think he was going crazy until he saw it. The box was going nuts! It was bouncing around, squeaking like a mad man. Kyle looked at it sheer terror on his face  
“There’s something alive in there!? Is Cartman insane!?”  
Kyle could only watch as whatever was in there continue to throw a fit. It really wanted to get out. Kyle wasn’t sure if he should let it free or grab his bat. Finally he took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the squeaking box. First he put one hand over to stop it from bouncing. Then, he slowly began to lift the lid up trying to peek at the creature inside. He didn’t get to peek long as something lunged at him, causing him to toss the box in fear. He backed up as far as he could before he found himself pinned up against a wall. Kyle found it hard to breath as his eyes darted around the room.  
“Oh my god, that thing could’ve killed me! I knew I shouldn’t have trusted that fat piece of shit! Where did it go!?”  
He got the answer pretty fast as he felt something rubbing up against his leg. He could feel his heart pounding as he slowly looked down. Kyle couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Rubbing against him was a...little version of Stan?  
Kyle rubbed his eyes. This was a dream right? This had to be a dream! The little guy looked up at kyle and began to squeak excitedly. He sounded just like one of Ike’s rubber ducky. He put his arms out, wanting Kyle to lift him up. At first Kyle hesitated, how did he know this thing wouldn’t blow up or something? Kyle tried to push the little guy away, shaking his head to show he wasn’t interested. Mini Stan began to get frustrated, hopping up and down as his squeaks got more high pitched. Kyle let him throw a tantrum for a while before finally caving in.  
“Geez if it’ll get you to be quiet!”  
He carefully scooped mini Stan in his hands and began to examine him.  
He was so little, he fit perfectly in only one of Kyle’s hand. He had nubby little arms and feet, beady eyes and he was kinda chubby. He looked like nothing more than a beanie baby. Kyle couldn’t help but look amazed at the little look alike. He looked just like Stan, from the brown jacket to the little puffball hat. It was impressive, and very creepy. Kyle soon put the little guy on his computer desk. He then pulled the chair away so he couldn’t get down. He began to back up slowly watching to see what mini Stan would do. The little guy just watched Kyle as he slowly opened the door he cocked his head to the side. He finally got bored and began to explore his surroundings.  
This gave Kyle the opportunity zip out into the hall and make a call.


	2. Ringing up fatass

Kyle nearly dropped the phone twice as he angrily punched in numbers.  
“I am going to let that fatass have it when he answers!” As he waited he couldn’t help but look nervously towards his bedroom. “God, I hope that little guy isn’t tearing something up…” All of his worries immediately disappeared though as he heard the first ring. As the phone rang Kyle tapped his foot impatiently, going over what he was going to say in his mind. 

Cartman was on the couch, enjoying another episode of Terrance and Phillip, cheesy poofs in one hand, a large mountain dew in the other. Yep, life was good. That is, until the phone began to rang. ”MEM THE PHONE’S RANGING! There was no response. “MEEEEM THE PHONE’S RANGING!” Silence once again. “DAMMIT WOMAN DO YOU NOT HEAR THE PHONE!?” After the third time with no answer Cartman finally got up, pouting as he went to get the phone. “Goddammit do I have to do everything in this fucking house?” After taking a moment to recollect himself, he answered the phone, putting on a angelic voice as he batted his eyes innocently. “This is Cartman’s residence, who the fuck is thiiis?~” He suddenly perked up once he heard who was on the other line “Oh why hello Kyle, so how’s your day?”

Kyle was having a hard time restraining himself from ripping his hat up as he listened the fat boy try to make conversation. “My day was FINE until you came along!” he said through gritted teeth.  
Cartman put a hand over his chest, as if offended. “Why Kyle...whatever could you mean?”  
At this point Kyle was nothing more than a ticking time bomb as he gripped the phone tightly. “You know what the hell I’m talking about fatass, STOP PLAYING DUMB”  
It was then Cartman covered the phone as he began to snicker, He tried his best to keep quiet as Kyle continued with his rant. Finally, after a few deep breaths he got back on the phone. He put a hand over his mouth as he began to play an innocent act. “Oh! Are you talking about the gift I gave you? Pfft...Are you liking it so far?”  
It was then the fuse went off in Kyle “YES I’M TALKING ABOUT YOUR “GIFT”! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO CARTMAN? WHAT IS THAT THING? And more importantly, WHY ON EARTH DID YOU GIVE tO ME!?”  
An evil grin began to crawl across Cartman’s face. “Well, I can assure you my gift isn’t explosive or anything. But perhaps...it might help you with something? Maybe with a certain someone? Hm Kyle?”  
Kyle sat there quietly, trying to process what Cartman said. “Wait… help me with what? What do you mean someone? God your not making sense! Just take this thing back and---”  
Just then Liane came from around the corner. “Poopsikins, would you like to go out for dinner tonight? I was thinking kfc!”  
Cartman practically jumped for joy as he quickly got back on the phone. “Yeah, Kyle we gotta finish other time, later jew!” With that he slammed the phone and quickly began to push his mom out the door “COME ON MEM, KFC!”  
“Cartman? Cartman are you there?” Kyle looked dumbfounded at the phone for a while. Cartman’s words repeatedly going through his mind like a broken record. “Perhaps it might help you with something, Maybe with a certain someone?” There was just something eerie about what he said. What did he mean by a certain someone? And this little creature...what secrets did it contain within it? Surely anything even touched by Cartman couldn’t be good, let alone helpful. Unfortunately Kyle didn’t get to think on this long as a loud thud along with squealing came from his room.

Kicking the door open, Kyle’s mouth dropped as he was greeted with a nasty surprise. Little Stan was somehow able to get a hold of his backpack. Kyle could just stand in horror as all of his homework papers rained from the sky. How did the mini Stan even get his backpack? He didn’t remember leaving on his desk, yet there it was wide open. Then another much BIGGER question popped in Kyle’s head. Where on earth was the little culprit? It didn’t take long to get his answer. All of a sudden, squeals started to come from the trash can next to the desk. Kyle angrily went over to it, only to find a pair of little feet wildly kicking. Sure enough, it was mini Stan head first in a pile of papers, squealing loudly as he frantically wiggled about. Kyle rolled his eyes as he scooped the little guy into his hands. He then began to scold the him as he pointed a angry finger at him. “You little brat! Care to explain how the hell all of my homework ended up airborne!?” Mini Stan didn’t understand that he was in trouble. He just smiled as he started playfully batting at the finger that pointed at him accusingly. Kyle snatched his finger away as he started to head to his shelf. “This is not a game mister! I don’t know what you are, but if you even think for a second that you’re going to fuck over my life, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING.”  
After getting to the shelf, Kyle pulled up a stool and climbed to the top. He then placed Mini Stan on the shelf. “Your gonna stay up here and think about what you did young man!” Little Stan began to squeak in protest before Kyle shushed him. “I don’t wanna hear it! You should’ve thought about it before you did it. Like they say, if you can’t do the time don’t do the crime!” Ignoring all of mini Stan’s pleading squeaks, Kyle put the the stool up then began to clean up the mess. He couldn’t help but give mini Stan a hateful glare as he picked up each paper.  
Finally, he gotten every paper up. Fortunately there wasn’t a piece that was torn, meaning he could do them. And that’s what he did, pulling up a chair he started writing away, humming to himself as he completed each problem with ease.

While Kyle was doing his homework Mini Stan paced back and forth. He felt so bored, so lonely. He would occasionally squeak in hopes of getting some kind of attention but it did nothing but get him a agitated “SHHHH” or a warning finger snap from the redhead. After a little more time passed, mini Stan became determined to escape his shelf hell. He looked around desperately for any kind of way to escape. There was nothing to climb, no curtains, nothing. He looked over the edge, hoping there was something for him to land on so he could jump. But once again luck was just not on his side. He started to get antsy as he once again looked over to Kyle with tearful eyes. The redhead didn’t look his way once. 

Nighttime had fallen. Kyle, finished with his homework was downstairs with the rest of his family, leaving Mini Stan completely alone. The little guy had curled up in a ball as he miserably listened to the Broflovskis happily enjoying dinner. He looked at door longingly, wishing someone would at least walk by. Eventually, after waiting for so long for someone to come by, he forced himself to fall asleep.  
After a while he was woken up suddenly by a lovely aroma. Mini Stan slowly opened his eyes, only to see Kyle in front of him, a small plate of food in his hand. The little guy quickly got up as he looked curiously at the plate, he didn’t dare to move unsure on what was happening. Kyle looked as he was embarrassed, as he awkwardly held the plate out to the scared little fella. “Look, even though I’m still incredibly pissed about earlier. It wouldn’t be right to let ya starve...I hope you don’t mind spaghetti.” He placed the plate in front of mini Stan, who backed away. He was quite hesitant as he slowly went to the food. He gave it a curious sniff before looking confusingly at Kyle. The jewish boy equally looked confused. “What’s the matter? Can’t you eat?” Mini Stan cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. Kyle tried his best to get Mini Stan understand. He pointed to the spaghetti, then he pointed to his mouth. “FOOD. GOES. INTO. YOUR. MOUTH.” Finally after a few more gesture, little Stan understood. He went to the plate and took a nibble of a noodle. After the taste test, a big smile formed on Mini Stan’s face as began to devour the rest. Kyle couldn’t help but smile as he watched the little guy eat. There was tomato paste all over his face as he made sure he didn’t leave a single noodle unslurped Kyle soon started to head out the door. “Welp, you enjoy that while I get ready for bed” The bit size Stan didn’t hear as he soon went after the meatballs.

Mini Stan hiccuped as he sat next to the empty plate. He happily rubbed his overstuffed belly, hs eyes trying, but failing to stay awake. However they snapped wide open as Kyle walked into the room in his pajamas. Yawning, he went to turn off the light. Once the room went dark, Mini Stan popped up immediately. Any sign of drowsiness left him as he looked around the room terrified. He began to squeal loudly, trying to find Kyle. The redhead quickly ran to the shelf and shushed him. “Dude are you crazy!? My parents might hear you!” The little guy only looked at him but as soon he turned to go back to bed mini Stan began to squeal again. Kyle once again ran to the shelf. He gave mini Stan a murderous look. “Didn’t I just tell you to be quiet or my parents will hear you? Now go. To. SLEEP” Little Stan began to whine as he held his arm out with pleading eyes. Kyle took a step back as he quickly shook his head. “ Oh no, you are not sleeping with me! I already fed you, that should be good enough!” Mini Stan squeaked angrily as he hopped up and down. Kyle gave him a warning finger. “Don’t you dare throw a fit. You are not sleeping with me and that’s final!” He then lean in close to Mini Stan’s face “No means NO!” 

Suddenly tears started to form in Little Stan’s eyes as shrunk down into a frighten little ball. Kyle started to regret what he said as the little guy’s mouth began to quiver. “Now...Now take it easy fella, don’t you start---”  
It was too late. Next thing Kyle knew, Mini stan began to wail. His shrilled squeals were almost unbearable. He quickly picked the little guy up and cradled him. “SHSHSH, SHUSH! MINI STAN PLEASE!” Kyle could feel his heart stop as he heard his mother’s voice. “KYLE? KYLE BROFLOVSKI WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT NOISE!?” 

Kyle quickly covered Mini Stan’s mouth before slowly peeking out into the hallway. He thanked his lucky star his mom wasn’t getting up to investigate. “IT’S NOTHING MOM IT’S um...IT’S JUST A SCHOOL PROJECT I’M WORKING ON, JUST A LITTLE MALFUNCTION IS ALL” He quickly closed his door as he let out a sigh of relief. He then looked down nervously at the miniature person in his hand. Little Stan opened his mouth, about to start his sobbing again. Seeing this Kyle finally cave in. “Okay okay! You can sleep with me alright!? Just stop with the water works!” That calmed down mini Stan immediately. He gave Kyle an innocent smile as they made their way to his bed. With no other choice Kyle plopped the little guy on his pillow. He watch the pipsqueak curl up before almost immediately falling asleep. Grumbling he climbed into the bed as well, scooting as far away from the tiny person, turning his back on it.  
After a while of wallowing in his self pity Kyle began to grow drowsy, he could feel his eyes caving in as sleep started to take over. That was until he felt something crawl on his cheek. He glanced from the side of his eye to see mini Stan softly snoring on him. Kyle opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He didn’t want mini Stan to have another fit, plus he just didn’t have the energy to move him. With a sigh of defeat he just closed his eyes, grunting as Little Stan snuggled into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better believe Cartman's got something in stored for Kyle. But for now, time for some mini shenanigans


	3. I just woke up...

It was another morning in South park, for the children it was just a normal day of boring ol school. But this wasn’t the case for Kyle.  
The redhead grumbled as the sun began to sneak it’s way into his room, flashing all of it’s bright yellow rays in his eyes. Morning was never his favorite thing. Having to hear that alarm clock blaring had already put him in a sour mood. Even though it was Friday, that wasn’t even enough to lift his spirits. And it sure didn’t help he had a little “Pest problem”. Speaking of the little guy, where was he? Kyle’s eyes popped open as he looked all over his bed. He was all over his face last night! Where could he have possibly gone?  
The boy began to frantically toss his pillows and blankets to the side, he wasn’t there. Kyle could feel his heart pounding as he scanned the room. “Little dude, where are you!?” He looked under the bed, no mini Stan. “He looked over to his computer desk, no mini Stan. He looked in his bookbag, nothing. He went through all his drawers and shelves, still nothing. “Geez where could that little monster be? There’s nowhere else...unless” All of sudden his eyes dilated as they started to make their way to the bedroom door “No...that can’t be. I could’ve sworn I closed the door last night...didn't I?” Sweat started to form as he went up to the door. Sure enough there was a gap there. Big enough for little Stan to see, big enough for him to squeeze through.  
Kyle let out a sharp gasp as bolted through the door, his mind began to race, thinking of all kinds of horrible things. “What if he got hurt? What if mom or dad found him? Oh god, what if he got outside and a dog or something got to him...or actual STAN???”  
That thought hit Kyle like a pile of bricks.He didn’t even want to imagine what Stan might do if he found out about this. “He’d probably think I’m a freak! Think I’m into some witchcraft shit!” These thoughts kept flooding his mind, leading him to race down the stairs.  
Kyle quietly peeked around the corner that led to the kitchen. He a breathed a sigh of relief to find out his mom wasn’t in there making breakfast. “Oh good, they must still be asleep” However, he knew that didn’t leave him with much time. But before he started his search he went to the front door. Nope, it wasn’t open. Neither were the windows. That gave him a little bit of confidence. “That means he’s definitely still here! Oh...when I get my hands on that boy…” He took a deep breath,than began his search. He looked under the couch and cushions, under the table, even behind the tv. Geez, he knew finding mini Stan would be hard but he didn’t expect the little guy to be such a good hider.  
He made his way to kitchen to search the cabinets, not even a trace. He scratched his head in serious confusion before he glanced at the fridge, then the oven, and then the microwave. “No...don’t be silly Kyle. He couldn’t have gotten into any of those places...of ALL places!” Nevertheless he checked them all even the fridge’s bottom drawers. Fortunately, Mini Stan was smart enough to not be there. Though at this point Kyle wasn’t sure if that was actually a good thing. He started to make his way upstairs. “Maybe the little troll is in the bathroom, I mean there’s only so many places he could--”  
Kyle’s was interrupted by the sound of yawning, his heart began to pound again as the sound of a creaking bed came from his parents room. The same bed creaking that was made when someone was getting up. He didn’t need to be no psychic to know that someone was his mom. 

The jewish boy began to panic, scrambling all over the place unsure if he should hide or not. It felt like a life or death situation as heard her footsteps coming towards the door. Finally he slipped into his room and closed the door, just in time as she came out into the hallway. He held his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He thought everything was fine until he heard a knock at his door  
“Bubby! Are you up yet?” Kyle felt like he was between a rock in a hard place as he stood frozen in front of the door. “Umm...Yeah mom!” He wished with all his might that she wouldn’t want to talk more and would just leave now.  
“Well alright dear! Hurry up and get ready for school!” Once again, luck was on his side as her footsteps got farther from the door. Kyle soon collapsed, relief washing over him. Sadly it didn’t last long as he remembered one very little problem. “Oh shit! She might end up finding Mini Stan! Just my luck! And I bet she’ll find him in the bathroom...oh god please don’t let her be pooping...OR TAKEN A SHOWER! What if she mistakes him for...AUGH!” The boy soon fell the ground in defeat. He looked down at the floor, tears forming at the corning of his eyes  
“Dammit little dude...where are you?” He started sniffling until he felt something on his head. “Huh?”He looked up and let out a gasp. His hat was twitching about,something was definitely moving around under there. Kyle slowly dug his hand under there. “It can’t be... this can’t be fucking true” He didn’t want to believe, but true it was. As he started rummaging under his hat, tired sounding squeaks came from inside. His heart skipped a beat as his hand soon grabbed something. “No...this isn’t...how did he?” Slowly, he pulled the thing from under his hat. His jaw drop, because sure enough, there was a half sleep miniature Stan in his grip.  
Mini Stan looked at him groggily. It seem like he wasn’t a morning person either as rubbed his eyes, giving Kyle some very unhappy squeaks. All sudden, Kyle burst into laughter as hugged the little guy. The tears began to come as he held the little guy tightly, ignoring his annoyed squeaks. “I’m so glad your okay! I thought I lost you little dude!” Suddenly his happiness turned into hate as he he held the little guy up to his face. “I thought I lost you...What the hell were you doing up under my hat!? That is a bad mini Stan! VERY BAD!” Mini Stan began to argue back, flailing his nubby arms as he squeaked away. Kyle soon found himself in a one on one argument with the little squeaker. “Don’t you sass me mister! What made you even decide to go under there of all places!? I mean, I’m not a morning person either but-- DON’T YOU USE THAT KIND OF TONE WITH ME” It was becoming clear things were gonna get ugly, that was until his mom called from downstairs. “KYLE! ARE YOU DRESSED YET?” Kyle looked down at his pjs, “Whoops! forgot about that…” He soon went to get ready but not before shooting Mini Stan a dirty look. “This isn’t over yet young man!” He hissed, he then took off to get in the shower.  
Once Kyle left, Mini Stan crawled under the covers. He let out a sigh as curled up. He was able to sleep for a good 30 minutes before Kyle came busting into the door, fully dressed.  
“GIVE ME A SECOND MOM! I HAVE TO GET SOMETHING!” He soon went over to the little bulge in his blanket. “I can’t trust him to stay put here...I guess…I’ll take him with me” The very thought pained him, but Kyle just knew something would happened if he left Mini Stan unsupervised. With that he began to poke the bulge. “Come on little guy, time to wake up”  
The blanket began move as whines came from underneath. Kyle once again shook the blanket a little. “Dude get up, I’m not leaving you here to tear some shit up.” Mini Stan wasn’t so thrill about that. He peeked from under the blanket with tired eyes, he let out a hiss before scurrying back under. The jew could feel his face grow red as he dug his arm under there for the tiny person. “Dammit this isn’t up for debate! Now get your little squeaky ass out here now!” Finally he soon gave up, he was already late for breakfast, and he didn’t need to piss his mom off this early in the day. With a huff he made his way to the door. He gave one last glance to the bed before angrily storming out. “I oughta let you starve you little parasite…”  
After eating breakfast Kyle soon went back to his room, with a plate of scrappings. Despite the empty threat, Kyle didn’t have the heart to let the little guy go hungry. Plus he had a plan.  
Slowly opening the door he went to the bed and placed the plate down. He soon ducked behind the side of the bed. He then try to put on his best acting skills. “WELP, YOU WIN MINI STAN! I DON’T HAVE TIME TO FIGHT YOU! I’M OFF TO SCHOOL NOW, I’M GONNA LEAVE YOU SOME FOOD HERE, BE GOOD!” He then stomp his feet to make it sound like he was leaving. He waited a little to see what little Stan would do. Sure enough he heard little footsteps, A evil grin creeped onto his face as he started to hear the sound of chewing. Mini Stan was in the middle of eating some leftover sausage before Kyle pounced like cat on a mouse. “Gotcha!”  
Mini Stan began to squeal as Kyle pinned him to ground. He wriggled about but it did him no good. Soon the redhead scooped him up, as he opened up the pocket on his jacket. A scuffle soon broke out, Kyle trying to push Little Stan down in the pocket. The mini person continuously popping out desperately trying to get free. “Geez weren’t you designed to be in these things!? What the hell is your problem?” The tussle lasted for a good 5 minutes before Kyle was able to finally pushed Mini Stan down, closing the little flap.  
Little Stan squeaked in protest as he squirmed around in the pocket. He wriggled about, pushing against the wall of his orange confinement. Kyle just shook his head as he looked at the thrashing little bulge. “Once again...you were made to be in there” Grabbing his homework and bookbag, he ran downstairs. Quickly saying bye to his mom and scurrying out the door before she could say anything else. He slow down his pace as he got farther from his house. “Whew, now all I gotta do is it make through school. I can do this” He started to get some pep into his step as he made his way to the bus stop. He suddenly stopped. “Oh crap, Stan’s surely at the bus stop! I can’t let him see me!” He looked down nervously at his pocket. Mini Stan was still quite lively, struggling with all his might. Kyle was quite impressed, you’d think for a little guy he would have been tired himself out, but he a mighty strong determination. Kyle couldn’t help but chuckle. “Boy, you really are like Stan”  
With a sigh of defeat Kyle turned around. “Welp little guy, guess we’re walking to school...and it looks like we gotta take the long way too”  
As he began the journey, Kyle’s nerves was starting to get best of him. This morning was a absolute nightmare! Could he really make it through the school day without Mini Stan screwing something up? He could imagine it now, Little Stan somehow getting out of the pocket, and causing pandemonium, everyone running around in sheer panic. Mini Stan would most likely get seriously injured...or Stan would find him. And he’d surely…  
Kyle soon shook his head “Dammit, I really gotta stop thinking like this. Of course I can keep him under control, as long as I keep an eye on him, he can’t and won’t get out. And...And maybe Stan’s not even at school, he’s probably sick!” A look of guilt crossed his face. “No...I shouldn’t say that...besides, all I gotta do avoid him, That’s it. I’ll just say hey and I go on with the rest of day”  
His thoughts was once again disrupted. Mini Stan was in the middle of a full blown tantrum now, his squeaks turned into squeals as he flailed about. Kyle just continued to walk, patting the wiggling pocket. “Hopefully you’ll pass out from this...maybe for the entire school day.”  
After a while, he saw the school. It’s flag was high in the air, dancing in the wind. Somehow he had beat the bus here, He watched all the kids file out. There craig and his gang, Butters, Kenny, Kevin, Wendy, and Eric. Kyle had to restrain every part of him from charging at the boy and whooping his fatass for putting this “curse” on him. And of course the last person to walk was Stan Marsh himself. The jewish boy shrunk as he watched his friend walk into the building “Fuck, so much for him not being here” He gulped as he made his way into the building.  
He didn’t know how, but one thing for sure.  
Today was going to be quite an interesting day of school.


	4. Should've just skipped today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Turns out using the rich text wasn't the best idea  
> HTML it is!

Making his way through the hallway, Kyle tried his best to be invisible. He was using his book to hide his face and would occasionally hide among of group of chattering kids. No one seemed to even notice his existence and yet he still felt like there was a huge target was on his back. After what felt like forever of sneaking around, he could finally see his locker, and still no Stan in sight. Looks like he was in the clear!  
“Okay all I gotta do, is make it to my locker. And then maybe I could leave him in there or something...the worst thing that can happen now is--”

“Hey dude!”  
Hearing that made Kyle freeze up like a deer caught in headlights “No...why, why now? Don’t do this to me, please!”  
“Kyle? Dude is everything alright?”  
Finally, with a sigh Kyle slowly turned around to face the person he dreaded to see. Stan stood there, his smile had turned into a look of concern as he looked at his friend who slowly gave him a look of sheer despair. “Hey man...are you doing okay?” Kyle tried his best to muster a smile.  
“Yeah, of course I am dude! It’s just...mornings ya know?” Stan chuckled, he was all to familiar with his friend’s hate for the morning sun. “I guess, but you look more exhausted than usual. You sure everything’s fine?”  
Before Kyle could answer, muffled noises came out of nowhere. They almost sounded like squeaks. Stan looked all over the place. “Oh shit, does the school have rats again or something?”  
He looked for a while until his eyes soon made their way to Kyle’s pocket. Something was squirming around in it. Whatever it was was really putting up a fight.  
“Hey what’s that in your pocket?” Stan began to walk towards the redhead. “Dude is that a frog? Are you gonna prank someone? Is it Cartman? I wanna get in on it!”  
Kyle felt like a animal trapped in the corner as his friend got closer, he tried to think of something to say but unfortunately his brain decided to take off at that moment. Leaving him completely speechless. Nevertheless he still tried. “Oh that? Well you see-- Well actually it’s...You know it’s a...Cartman came and...HEY IS THAT THE BELL?”  
As if on cue the bell rung. Kyle took off leaving a confused Stan behind. “WHOOPS! GOTTA GET TO CLASS MAN, I’LL TALK TO YOU LATER OKAY STAN!?”  
Kyle breathed a sigh a relief as he scurried into class. “Well that could of went better...hopefully the rest of day won’t get worse” Just then his pocket started to open up a little, before Kyle could react Mini Stan’s nubby hands popped out. He looked like he was trying to escape from a serial killer as he desperately tried to wriggle out the small gap. Kyle quickly ducked down under the desk, doing his best to keep quiet as he wrestled with the tiny person. He was getting more and more frustrated as he held the squirming runt in his hand tightly. He leaned in close to Mini Stan before making his voice into a raspy whisper. “Listen you little bastard, You already almost busted me with the actual Stan. If you think you’re gonna get out and cause a panic in class you got another thing coming!”  
After a while of fighting and many threats, Kyle was finally able to push Mini Stan back into the pocket. But before he could close the flap, Mini Stan popped out and quickly chomped down on on his finger. The redhead jumped in pain, only to hit his head on his desk. He had to quickly cover his mouth to avoid screaming out in agony. He could feel the anger slowly taking over, as he looked down at his pocket. Mini Stan was peeking out at him, but as soon as he saw Kyle looked down at him he quickly scurried back in. He knew he had definitely screwed up. Kyle put his hands into a strangling position before taking a few deep breaths. “You are so lucky we aren’t home...SO LUCKY”  
He then closed the flap shut, and then sat up. “Oh...you is about to be out of here...you hear me? O-U-T, OUT!”  
“Who are you talking to?”  
Kyle snapped out of his pouting hearing this. He was hoping that question wasn’t directed to him.  
“Kyle, who are you talking about?”  
Damn.  
The jewish boy soon turned to face the person who questioning him. It was Clyde Donovan, he was part of Craig’s gang of friends. He was quite known for being not the brightest person, and a bit of a crybaby, but he was pretty cool.  
Clyde was sitting next to Kyle, confusion and curiosity on his face as he stared at the redhead. Kyle tried to play dumb as he casually rested his head on his hand.  
“What are you talking about dude? I wasn’t talking to no one”  
“I saw you under your desk whispering to someone, you sounded piss off”  
“Clyde I have no idea what you are talking about, I was under my desk because I...ummm...dropped my pencil!”  
“What pencil?”  
Kyle could feel his nerves creeping up on him. He felt like any wrong answer would screw him over.  
“The pencil that went under my desk???”  
“Where is it now?”  
Kyle huffed at the brunette  
“Um it’s in my pocket!?”  
“You’re telling me you put your pencils in your pocket...and not on your desk?”  
After Clyde said that, Kyle put a hand over his chest offensively.  
“Well EXCUSE ME for putting MY pencils in MY pocket! Unlike you, I like to keep my desk organized! Now if you don’t mind CLYDE I’m tired of playing Sherlocks holmes with you, so I’m gonna go take a quick nap.”  
With that Kyle quickly put his head on his desk and pretended to fall asleep, making really loud snoring noises.  
He slowly peeked out to see what Clyde would do. The brunette looked at the boy for a second before shrugging him off, getting back to doing his work. With a sigh of relief Kyle began to relax. A quick nap sounded great after everything he had to deal with. Sadly it wasn’t meant to happen as his teacher, Mr Garrison, began to start class.  
Kyle groaned, he honestly didn’t feel like during work today, though maybe that would help take his mind off his situation. Speaking of that, he looked down at his pocket. Mini Stan hasn’t stirred in a while. Maybe he finally fell asleep, or maybe he was just too scared to come out, afraid if Kyle was still mad at him. Either way, Kyle wasn’t gonna open up the flap to find out.  
“As long as he’s quiet, I don’t give a damn” 

Kyle was able to survive the morning without Mini Stan causing trouble, By the time evening came he was almost sure he was gonna make it. Besides keeping Mini Stan in check he was also doing everything he could to avoid the actual Stan. When they were supposed to get into groups he did all the work by himself, at lunch he sat far away as possible from Stan, in the hallways he was practically a ninja hiding in the crowd, ducking into classrooms as to not be seen by the boy. Even at recess he stayed in the classroom. As bad as he felt for avoiding his best friend like the plague, he knew it was for the best. This weekend he planned on looking up more on Mini Stan, and hopefully be rid of the little brat once and for all. Then everything could go back to normal.

It was the final hour of school, the class was doing show and tell. It wasn’t a normal thing, Mr Garrison ran out of things to teach or more specifically “Just tired of you little maggots so just show off some shit you just happened to have in your backpack or whatever.”  
As kids took turns showing off their belongings Kyle was watching the clock, rapidly tapping his finger. Boy time sure was taking it’s sweet ass time ending school. He was getting more antsy with every second, and “show and tell” wasn’t helping either. Surprisingly no one had anything interesting to show, most folks just showed their handheld game consoles or something they considered luck like a pencil, or a notebook with puppies or something on it. Some people even started showing some of the different apps they had on their phones. Not exactly mindblown to the redhead. As the time to leave almost came Kyle felt like it was only him and the clock in the room. All he had to do was last for 50 more minutes what could possibly go wrong?  
“And this right here is my rubber ducky, I named em sunshine!”  
Kyle snapped out of his trance after hearing that. He looked up front to see Butters Stotch proudly holding a rubber duck. It had little sunglasses and a little umbrella on its head.  
Even Mr Garrison had looked up from his phone to look questioningly at the boy.  
“Butters why exactly do you have that in your bookbag?”  
The blonde looked down shyly at the rubber toy.  
“W-w-well sir he’s really cute...and he makes me happy! When I’m having a bad day, I just take him out and he just well...brightens up my day!”  
Mr Garrison just looked at the boy with a bored expression, Honestly he was used the child’s odd ways. This wasn’t any stranger than the other times.  
“Mmhm...I’m guessing that’s why you call him sunshine huh?”  
“That’s right sir! Even on the most nastiest days, the minute I look at him, all those stormy clouds go away! Though sometimes I like to give him a nice squeeze. Like this!”  
With that Butters began to “demonstrate”. He gave sunshine a nice squeeze making the toy duck squeak loudly.  
“SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK” 

All of sudden, Kyle’s pocket began to twitch. It seems Mini Stan was quite curious to see who was making the squeaking noise. Kyle tried his best to calm the miniature Stan down. “It’s not another one of your little demon friends you little moron, now be still!” He kept trying to reassure Mini Stan that it was not a friend of his but it wasn’t working. The tiny person began to throw a fit, before Kyle knew it Mini Stan had once again made a small gap. Little Stan was putting up a bigger fight than earlier, he was really determined to get out. Butters duck was only making things worse. The more it squeaked the more Mini Stan strived to escape. Kyle was having a hard time keeping a grip on the little guy. “Dammit Why now!? Why did he choose now to flip out? Oh god, how could it get any worse!?” Before Kyle knew it, Mini Stan began to squeal, he was as noisy as Butters toy. His loud high pitched shrieks could surely get anyone’s attention, and that’s what happened. The redhead never wanted to disappear so badly as he felt everyone’s eyes lock on to him. As much as he wanted to just slam the flap in Mini Stan’s face he knew it wouldn’t do him no good. Mini Stan had made it clear he didn’t want to be in that pocket anymore. Besides, it was too late. The boy tensed as he heard his name be called.  
“Kyle Broflovski, just what the hell are you doing? What is that god awful sound!?”  
The jewish boy looked up to see his teacher sitting up straight, looking at him with confusion and agitation. Using his hand to cover up Mini Stan, Kyle began to speak.  
“It’s nothing Mr Garrison!”  
Kyle tried his best to put on a fake smile, but soon cringed as Mini Stan continue to squeal loudly. He showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.  
“Mr Garrison, Khal is really making it difficult for me to listen my classmate’s talk about their interesting show and tells”  
Kyle turned around to glare daggers at the fat boy who sat behind him. Just hearing Cartman’s voice alone was enough to build his rage to a dangerous level. How he wished he could just fly over there and squeeze all the fat out of that self centered, manipulative, annoying bastard. But now was not the time.  
The boy’s heart skipped a beat as he heard the sound of a chair scooting back.  
“Kyle what is that you got? Give it to me right now!”  
Kyle’s eyes shrunk as he watched his teacher began to walk towards him. His mind was racing rapidly,trying to find any kind of excuse that could help him.  
“I-It’s honestly nothing sir! I really don’t have anything”  
“That’s not true! He was talking to something in his pocket earlier”  
It was Clyde’s turn to get the death glare from the redhead. If looks could kill, him and Eric would have been screwed. But unfortunately Kyle was the only one screwed at the moment.  
Mr Garrison was now at his desk, he towered over the boy, his hand on his hips.  
“Now Kyle are you going to give me whatever it is in your pocket, or are you going to serve detention?” Neither one was good, but Kyle already knew which one was the worst choice.  
His eyes kept darting from the man in front of him to the clock on the wall  
“This can’t be happening...there’s only 10 minutes left!”  
“Kyle I’m giving you to the count of three to give me the thing. 1…”  
The boy felt as if a bomb was about to explode, his heart was pounding so fast.  
“Why, Why me!? I’m a good person! What did I do to deserve this???”  
“2…”  
Kyle began to frantically look around the classroom for any kind solution. All of his classmates were staring at him, even Stan was looking curiously to see what the boy would do. Soon Kyle’s eyes made their way to his bookbag. There was some papers sticking out of. Finally an idea popped into his head.  
“Okay Kyle that was your last chance, thre--”  
Before Mr Garrison could finish, Kyle jumped on top of his desk with a ball paper in his hand.  
“PAPERBALL WAR” With that he soon hurled a paper ball across the classroom. At first everything was silent, it was like time had stopped. But then, another paperball came flying and then another, then another, and then another. Soon the classroom was filled with paperballs and screaming. Kyle took cover under his desk as he watched the chaos. Soon paperballs became pencils, pencils became books! He thought he even saw a few phones take flight! Once it seemed like the whole classroom was about to get destroyed the bell ranged. It was like someone had turned a off switch in the kids as they began to grab their stuff. They were all chattering and laughing, as if they weren’t a few seconds away from killing each other. Kyle hurried up and grabbed his things, trying his best to blend in with the crowd. He was almost out the door until he was snatched by the collar of his jacket. He was soon spun around to face a very angry, mess up Garrison. It seems the teacher had taken quite a few blows during the chaos. His lip was busted, his hair was a mess, and his glasses were cracked. He was also breathing heavily.  
Mr Garrison got real close to Kyle’s face.  
“Oh, so you think you’re just gonna disobey me, almost cause an apocalypse in class, and then walk outta here and enjoy your weekend?”  
Kyle was too afraid to say anything. One wrong sentence and Mr Garrison wouldn’t let him leave school in one piece. He remained silent as Mr Garrison continued his rant.  
“Well young man I can assure you that WON’T be happening! In fact, why don’t you just march your ass to detention right now while I call your parents!”  
Those words came crashing down on Kyle.  
“But...but--”  
“I don’t want to hear it! And while your not enjoying your weekend, you can also write me a 5 page essay on why you always listen to your teachers mister!”  
Before Kyle could speak again Mr Garrison pointed towards the direction of the detention room. The redhead open his mouth but soon closed it. What could he say? It was over. He grabbed his bookbag, and started to walk to detention.  
Once he got there he was greeted by Mr Mackey, who was more than surprised to see him there. “Geez Mr Broflovski, I never thought I’d see you of all people here”  
Kyle just nodded before going all the way to the back. After finding a seat he dropped his bag and put his head on the table. Mini Stan peeked from inside the pocket. He gave a Kyle a concerned squeak. That wasn’t the best thing to do. The jew quickly got up and shot him a deadly look. “This is all your fault” Kyle said through gritted teeth. He then slammed the flap shut. With tears in his eyes Kyle went back to laying his head on the table.  
“This is the last time you screw me over, do you hear me!? You are outta here!”


	5. Goodbye Mini Stan

As time went by Kyle grew angrier, each minute he was stuck in detention could have been him enjoying his weekend. Being able to sleep in, being on his computer, being able to be with his friends, being able to hang out with Stan. But no, here he was in detention, it was like being in prison. And it definitely wasn’t gonna be any better at home. His parents had probably already gotten off the phone with Garrison and was ready for him to come through the front door so they can tear him apart.  
He tapped his finger impatiently, waiting for Mr Mackey to finally dismiss him. Every once in a while he’d glance down at his pocket. Pure hate in his eyes. Pocket Stan didn’t dare to even peek out, and it was honestly for the best. The redhead was not in the mood to look at him.  
“This is it’s fault...IT did this to me…” Kyle couldn’t wait to get home to hopefully find out where Mini Stan came from. “The sooner I get rid of this thing, the sooner I can get my life back!” He was so invested in getting rid of Mini Stan, he almost forgot about one little problem. “Oh shit...that’s right, mom and dad probably won’t even let me come in 100 feet of my computer…” Thinking about that made Kyle sink into his seat. “I just know this day is going to get worse somehow…”

Finally, at 4 o’clock, Mr Mackey dismissed everyone. The other kids ran out cheering, happy that they were free to start enjoying their weekends. But not Kyle. Slumped over, he began the walk to surely, his certain doom. As he made his way home he passed the park. All of his friends were over there, cheerfully playing without a care in the world. The girls were by the swingsets, mostly chattering instead of actually swinging. The boys were on the court playing basketball. God, how Kyle wanted to just throw everything to the side and join them. Especially when he saw Stan. How he missed that red puffball boy, It felt like forever since he talked to him. What he’d give to just hug him right now or at least a high five. But that just wasn’t possible, not yet at least.  
With a side Kyle began to walk again, he couldn’t help before taking one more longing glance at the basketball court. He soon began to feel the tears starting to build up again. “It’s not fair...It’s just not fair!”  
Kyle soon reached the driveway that lead to his house. He sat there for a moment, trying to recollect himself. He could hear his brain telling him to just keep walking, telling him that it wasn’t worth the punishment. He soon shook his head. “No I can’t just run, I have to just get this over with. I can do this!” But despite his words of confidence, his feet wouldn’t let him go. They stood right there, almost like they had planted themselves right in that spot. Kyle could feel himself starting to sweat, he was also finding it hard to swallow that lump in the back of his throat. “Well...here’s goes nothing” Finally he slowly began to regain movement of his feet. As he slowly made his way up to porch.  
Reaching for the doorknob, Kyle could’ve sworn he could hear horror movie music, and some guy yelling at him to turn back. “M-Maybe mom and dad won’t be here...Maybe their at the mall or something. In fact maybe Mr Garrison didn’t actually call them!” He soon opened the door, his parents were in the doorway , looking down at him angrily.

Kyle never wanted a day to end so badly. The redhead sat in the middle of the living room trying his best to hold back tears as his parents chewed him out. Both of their faces were red as they ranted away.  
“WHAT ON EARTH HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?”  
“HONESTLY KYLE, THIS ISN’T LIKE YOU!”  
“DISRUPTING CLASS? CAUSING A RUCKUS AND GETTING YOUR TEACHER AND CLASSMATES INJURED!?”  
“HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND???”  
The jewish boy could only sit there, his head hung down like a guilty dog. But his parents were far from finished.  
“I’m starting to think those kids are finally corrupting him”  
“Do you think Randy’s son had something to do with it? I bet this has something to do with him!”

That made Kyle pop his head up so fast, any faster and it might have been in danger of popping right off.  
“Now wait a second! Stan had nothing to do with this, nobody did! This was all my doing, my alone.”  
He didn’t honestly feel too sure about that, That worthless fatass kinda did have a fault in this. Kyle couldn’t help but look angrily looked down at his pocket. Unfortunately for him, his mom wasn’t too sure about what he said either.  
“I just don’t understand Kyle...I expect this from that Eric Cartman kid. I just can’t see you acting like this for no reason. Someone or SOMETHING had to have a part in this!”  
Kyle once again glared daggers at his pocket “You have no idea how right you are mom…”  
Soon Kyle’s father stepped in again.  
“Well one thing for sure young man. There will be serious consequences for this!”  
“Oh ABSOLUTELY! You are grounded mister! No tv, No outside, and no COMPUTER”  
There it was, a sigh escaped from Kyle. So much forgetting rid of his little problem.  
His mom wasn’t done yet  
“I’m very disappointed in you Kyle...I hope you think about what you did, while your writing that report Mr Garrison told us about. In fact how about you get a start on it NOW” With that Sheila pointed up to the stairs. “Go on, get a move on!”  
With that, Kyle went upstairs, he didn’t know why but he could just feel Cartman laughing at his misery.

Getting into his room, the anger soon came rushing out of him. The redhead slammed his door shut and his threw his backpack to the ground. He grabbed at the flaps of his hat and aggressively pulled at them as he yelled to the heavens. After a while of yelling and cursing, he made his way to his desk. He reached into his pocket and practically yanked Mini Stan out. He plopped the guy on his desk. Mini Stan landed on the wooden table with a bounce. He looked up at Kyle with sweet eyes. Kyle looked back at him with a dark, icy glare. He then pointed at the mini person with an aggressive finger. “You little--”  
Kyle so stopped himself. His glare turned into a look of fear as he slowly backed away from the desk.  
“Wait a second...this is what you want. That’s what’s been happening this whole time! You’re setting me up ain’tcha? This is all part of Cartman’s plan ISN’T IT!?” Mini Stan just looked at Kyle, confusion written all over his face. The redhead looked at him wild eyed. “Well guess what? This ends NOW, I ain’t letting you get the best of me! And I ain’t falling for this little innocent act either! You can’t fool me, I’m onto you!” Kyle then pointed up to the ceiling. “YOU HEAR THAT CARTMAN!? I AIN’T LETTING YOU WIN!” With that Kyle went over to his bookbag and grabbed some paper and a pencil. He soon pulled up a chair. Pushing it as far away as he could from the miniature person. “For now, I might as well get this essay out of the way” With that he got to work.

It wasn’t even a full minute before Mini Stan bounced over to Kyle squeaking happily at him. He just did not understand the boy wanted nothing to do with him. Kyle tried to ignored him, putting a textbook in between him the toy Stan. The little guy didn’t take the hint. He easily walked around the book, and up to Kyle. He soon began affectionately nuzzle the redhead’s hand.  
With a growl Kyle swatted the little guy. Mini Stan squealed as he tumbled back. He quickly scurried over to the back corner of the desk, curling up into a scared little ball. But Kyle wasn’t going to let him off that easy though. “Dammit! What do I got to do to you to understand that I want nothing to do with you!? All you’ve done is caused me nothing but trouble!”  
Little Stan just looked at Kyle with teary eyes, he looked like a kicked puppy, as he sat there shaking. With a huff Kyle went back to work. And Mini Stan didn’t bother him anymore. In fact, he didn’t bother him for the rest day. Even when Kyle was getting ready to go to bed he didn’t make a peep.  
After putting his completed essay in his backpack, Kyle made his way to the bed, “Well that was easy! Time to hit the hay” As he climbed into bed, Kyle took one more glance at mini Stan. The little fella was lying down, his back turned to the redhead. Kyle just scoffed, “I don’t care what I got do, tomorrow I’m going to find out more about you, and get rid of you once and for all!” With that he got under the covers, thinking of a way to get to a computer. After a while a lightbulb turned on in his head. “That’s it! All I gotta do is use the library computer! I just gotta i convince mom or dad to let me go, that should be easy! Then I can find out about this little runt and be free once and for all! I better get to sleep, I gotta wake up early to do this. Then it’s bye bye mini Stan!” After that Kyle turnt over and closed his eyes. Trying his best to force himself to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
It was another morning. Normally Kyle would dread seeing that yellow brightness peeking through his blinds, but this time he welcomed it with open arms. Wiping his eyes he sprung up out of bed. “Today’s the day! My life is about to go back to normal!” He soon made his way out his door and down the stairs. Not too surprisingly everyone else was still asleep. Normally it Kyle that woke up late on weekends. His family was always up and about while he was still slumbering. It honestly felt kinda weird to the boy to not see his family already finishing up their breakfast. But it didn’t last long. Pouring him a bowl of cereal, Kyle soon heard yawning, and then the sound of slippers shuffling down the stairs. Sure enough his mom came into the kitchen, looking like the undead as she looked through the cabinets for the coffee beans.  
She looked over at Kyle and gave him a tired smile. “Morning bubby! Goodness, I wasn’t expecting you, of all people to be up this early!”  
Kyle gave her a big bright smile back. “ I just wanted to get a head start on the day. Like they say, early bird gets the worm!”  
Sheila gave a little chuckled. “Well that’s a good way to think!”  
Kyle watched as his mother went back to making coffee. she cheerfully hummed as she poured her a cup.  
“Okay Kyle, Mom’s in good mood, this is your chance!”  
Once Sheila sat at the table, Kyle gave her puppy dog eyes.  
“Hey mom, could I possibly go to the library today?”  
Sheila stopped sipping her coffee and gave him a suspicious look.  
“Now Kyle, You know you can’t go anywhere while you’re grounded.”  
The boy could feel himself starting to sweat, this wasn’t looking good.  
“I-I know that But...but I really need to go because ummm...there’s this book report we got that’s due on monday!”  
The woman narrowed her eyes at the boy.  
“A book report?”  
“Yeah...Didn’t Mr Garrison tell you? We’re supposed to do research on...onnn... C...CaaaaTHOLICS! Yeah Catholics”  
Sheila gave a look of confusion mix with doubt.  
“Catholics? Why would your teacher make you research that?”  
Kyle innocently shrugged. “I don’t know...He just really loves god I guess”  
The boy plastered on a innocent smile as his mother just looked at him. The staring contest lasted for a minute before Sheila finally let out a sigh.  
“Well alright then but ONLY go to the library mister, and you are there to just do your project, got that?”  
Kyle’s whole face brightened, his plan worked! He got up from his chair and hugged his mom.  
“Thank you,thank you, thank you!” With that he dusted off his cereal and raced up stairs. Kyle practically kicked down the door as he quickly started to get dressed.  
“It worked! I can’t believe that actually worked! I’m one step closer to being rid of this nightmare!”  
Speaking of that, Kyle went over to the tiny ball that still laid at the corner of his desk. Strange, Mini Stan hasn’t made any kind of noise or movement. Usually Kyle would have expected him to be squeaking or trying to get into who knows what. He didn’t think on it for long though. “Alright little fella, we’re going on a little trip, you know the drill.” He soon grabbed the little guy, quite surprised at how calm he was. Mini Stan didn’t try to fight, he didn’t squeak or struggle. Kyle was about to put him into his pocket before his eyes looked over to his backpack. “Hmmm, Actually putting him in there might be better, No way he could escape from there, plus I’ll look more convincing with it!”  
That settled it, Kyle grabbed his bookbag and unzipped. He placed Pocket Stan in there without hesitation and zipped it up. With that, he hurried out of the door and down the sidewalk.  
It was quite windy outside,he had to hold on to his hat to keep it from flying off a couple of times. “I’m not gonna let a little wind screw me over, This is ending TODAY!” That being said, he trudged along, Not even noticing the low rumble of lightning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyle finally reached the library, The wind practically blew him inside.  
He struggled to push the door close, as the wind tried to rudely enter. He was soon able to close the door. Fixing his hat, the redhead greeted the librarian at the desk, he then went to the back to use a computer. Placing his bag on the table next to him, Kyle turned on the computer.

The redhead browsed through hours of websites. He checked shops, searched up “Tiny clones of people” on google, he got so desperate he even tried to ask for answers on yahoo. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing on Mini Stan or where he could have came from. Frustrated, Kyle slammed his fists on the keyboard, causing all of his tabs to close. “  
Dammit, how did Cartman do it!? How the hell did he get this thing? WHY THE HELL CAN’T I FIND ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!?”  
Kyle didn’t realize how loud he was getting, until he got some agitated shushes from some people around him. He just glared at them all, as he sunk into his chair. He sat there pouting, before his anger turned into sadness. He began to sniffle. “What am I going to do now? Am I really stuck with this thing?” Kyle didn’t want to believe it, but there were just so many places the tiny fella could have came from. Hell, Cartman probably used some satanic shit to summon Mini Stan for all he knew. With a sad sigh he grabbed his backpack and started to head out the door. “So much for getting rid of my problem today…” He started head outside, not realizing Mini Stan was about to be the least of his problem.

Kyle barely got out the library before he was greeted with thunder. The wind was way more aggressive than earlier. It brutally slapped at the Jew’s cheeks.To make things worse the rain had decided to come join the wing. Raindrops began to prick at the boy’s skin. Kyle felt like he was being attacked by a horde of ants as the rain pelted him. it was also making it almost impossible for him to see. The wind was blowing so loud Kyle didn’t hear Min pencils, violently shaking as tears streamed down his face. What he’d do for a hug right about now.  
Kyle continued to walk in the storm, keeping a tight hold on his hat. The boy was determined to make it home. Meanwhile the wind was angrily pushing against him, it was like it was trying to force the boy stop in his tracks, Trying it’s best to keep him from getting home. But Kyle was trying his best not to let it win, he began to scream up to the heavens. “IT’S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN A LITTLE BREEZE TO KNOCK ME OFF MY FEET! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?”  
It was like somebody up there actually heard him, before Kyle knew it, The wind began to go for his bookbag. The redhead soon found himself in a tug of war for his bag. As he held on tightly, he began to cuss up a storm. “WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME, OF ALL PEOPLE!? WHAT THE HELL COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY DONE THAT WAS SO FUCKING BAD THAT THIS IS THE REASONABLE PUNISHMENT!?”  
The boy grunted as the wind was beginning to win the tug of war. He jerked and pulled with all his might, but it wasn’t helping him in the slightest. Kyle soon found himself hanging on to the bag’s two straps for dear life. “Could things possibly get worse!?”  
Kyle looked up at his backpack as the worst started to happen. Before he knew it his backpack was yanked open. Kyle could only watch in horror as all his stuff got vacuumed up into the sky. He then noticed Mini Stan, trying his best to hang on the flap of the bag. Kyle couldn’t hear it, but he could tell the little guy was terrified. With one more hard pull he was finally able to grab his now empty bookbag, and a scared Mini Stan, who clenched on to his jacket for dear life.

Kyle held the little guy tightly. Looking at all his papers dancing in the sky.”Oh well, I can always get more no big deal or---wait…” Finally it dawned on him. “OH SHIT MY ESSAY!” Kyle could feel the world crumbling around him. “No...NO! I CAN’T LOSE THAT!”  
The boy look helplessly at his now empty backpack. “Why is the world against me? Why?” Kyle could feel himself about to cry, that was until he noticed Mini Stan squeaking. Without warning, the little guy jumped out of the redhead’s arms and took off down the street. With utter shock, Kyle chased after him. He was surprised at how fast Mini Stan was. He began to lose breath as he called after the tyke. “LITTLE STAN STOP! IT’S NOT WORTH IT”  
Little Stan didn’t listen, his eyes were locked on the papers that glided freely in the air. 

The wild goose chase ended up going downtown. However it looked as though it was about to come to an end. The papers began to slowly float down. Kyle’s hope was starting to grow as they got closer to the ground. “There’s still a chance all we gotta do is grab them as soon as they--” His voice trailed off as he looked pass the papers, towards the water drain they were heading to. “Oh god...if those papers get to that drain-- WE GOTTA HURRY!” With that being said, Kyle immediately picked up the pace. It wasn’t long before he caught up with the miniature Stan, who was huffing and puffing, but remained still kept up the pace. The papers were getting closer to the ground, and dangerously close the drain. With one more boost of energy Kyle attempted to grab the paper. With a open hand he lunged at the papers. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough. The boy landed in a huge puddle with a splash! “  
NO!”  
He watched as his essay, all of his hard work, slid into the drain’s open mouth. He ran up to it looking into the gap. “This...This can’t be happening. WE CAME SO FAR, IT CAN’T END LIKE THIS! PLEASE! DON’T DO THIS TO ME!” Once again, the boy found himself feeling hopeless, sniffling as hot tears ran down his cheeks. No matter how hard he tried, the universe just once again screwed him over. He just couldn’t believe it. In just three days he got detention, yelled at, grounded, and might as well be in the process of losing his best friend. Now, he was soaking wet, crying in a puddle next to the drain that ate his essay.  
Kyle cried for about a good 5 minutes before he noticed a small figure walking past him. Mini Stan slowly went up the drain. He focused on it for a minute, clearly thinking of something. He looked at the drain, then at Kyle, then the drain once again. Kyle was beginning to get concerned as he watched Mini Stan take a step closer the drain. He slowly tried to make his way to the tiny person. “Mini Stan...don’t you even think about doing something---”  
All of sudden Mini Stan dashed into the gaping mouth of the drain. Kyle immediately sprinted forward in an attempt to grab him. “MINI STAN, NO!” He was too late. The redhead could only watch as the tiny Stan fell down, swallowed by the darkness that led to the sewers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I just wanna say how sorry I am for how long it took me to put this out. At the moment I'm in the middle of job and house hunting ;w;


	6. Let's keep him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Been a while since I updated! So sorry about that guys! Just so much going on in life ;w;

Kyle walked home in silence. He didn’t even care that the rain was pouring down on him, as if it was mocking him, rubbing it’s victory in his face. Dragging his empty bag, he made his way to his up to his porch. His pocket was uncomfortably empty…  
Walking inside, he didn’t stop to answer all of his parents questions about was he okay, where was he, and was he able to get some of his project done, instead he simply nodded as he went upstairs. Making it to his room, Kyle just sat on the edge of the bed. He held his head down as he looked into his empty pocket. He just wanted to sit there and peace, but his brain wasn’t gonna let him. “You’re obviously just upset about the homework. No way you miss that little runt. This is what you wanted isn’t it? You wanted to get rid of him so badly.” Kyle tried to block out his thoughts but was failing. His brain would not shut up.  
“Just admit it, he really liked you. But you wouldn’t give him a chance. Because of your paranoia, you avoided your friends, you pissed off your teacher, and you got grounded. And now you lost, as far as you know, your only friend.  
“SHUT UP!”  
In a blind rage Kyle threw a pillow across the room, it made a soft thud as it hit the wall. He watched it slide to the floor before he put his face in his hands, softly sniffling.  
“I...I just wanted my life back...I just wanted to be able to live normal again… I didn’t want to...to--”  
Big tears started to stream down his cheeks as the redhead didn’t even try to hold it in. 

A couple hours passed until it was finally time for bed. With puffy eyes Kyle sulked over to his bed. Climbing into it, but not getting under the covers. Instead he looked out the window, almost longingly. It was still storming outside. The wind was still howling, showing no sign of dying down. Kyle twitched a little as he looked outside for a while, before finally turning over and closing his eyes.  
It was a quarter past midnight. The redhead just could not fall asleep. Tossing and turning, grunting impatiently, as he occasional looked at his clock.  
“Why the hell can’t I sleep? Come on Kyle! GO TO SLEEP” He tried everything. He looked at the ceiling, he buried his face into his pillow, he even started going over history lessons in his mind. Nothing. Finally with a frustrated groan, he threw the covers off of him. “Dammit, no point in being in bed if I ain’t sleeping…” He soon hopped down, and went to his door. Creaking it open,he peeked out. No sign of life in the hallways. Tiptoeing down the stairs, Kyle made his way to the living room. Why did he go downstairs? He honestly didn’t know why himself. He just felt...so lost. He kinda wandered around before he finally sat down on the couch, looking at pitch black screen of the television. Looking at the reflection that was on it.  
“The reflection of a terrible person”  
“Shut up brain…”  
All of sudden a loud BOOM , along with a flash of bright light made the boy bout jump out his skin.  
“AH SHIT!” Kyle grabbed a couch pillow and held it close as he looked out the window at the hideous scene. There was no kind of scenery to be seen, besides some trees trying their damn best to stay rooted the ground. Being jerked and pulled by the heavy rain and wind. Just then a terrible pain went into his chest. The boy could feel himself choking up.  
“He’s out there in that...all because of me...if I would…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.  
“I can’t...It’s too late for that. Oh man, I’d give anything to hear him again!”  
Kyle closed his eyes, feeling more tears coming back until, he thought he heard a little scratch on the door  
“Squeak Squeak!”  
The redhead’s eyes popped open  
“Huh? What was--”  
“Squeak!”  
His heart began to pound  
“No way...I must be hearing things! There’s just no way in hell…”  
“Squeak Squeak!”  
Kyle could feel his head spinning as he made a mad dash for the door, struggling to unlock.  
“I swear to god if this is him!”  
He finally swung open the door, his eyes darting about.  
“Where is he? WHERE IS HE!?”  
Slowly,his eyes finally made their way down to ground  
“Oh. my. god...LITTLE DUDE!”  
Sure enough there was a tiny Stan by his foot. Mini Stan looked up at Kyle wearily. He seemed to have some papers in his mouth. Kyle quickly scooped the little guy up and brought him inside, closing the door.  
“Little dude! I never been so happy to see you!” He hugged the tiny person tightly. After a while he broke away from the hug, gently placing Mini Stan on the couch  
“Little guy I was so worried! I...I thought I’d never see you again!” Mini Stan looked up at him with exhausted eyes. It was then Kyle noticed the papers in Mini Stan’s mouth. He gently reached out for them. The tiny person released the papers, flopping down on the couch cushion. The redhead slowly began to smooth out the wrinkles, his eyes grew big as he started to make out the words.  
“My...My work? You got actually got my homework?” The boy could look at the papers with a big doofy smile, before hugging them tightly, laughing hysterically.  
“Little dude! You saved my ass! Thank you thank you THANK YOU”  
Mini Stan gave Kyle a weak squeak along with a weak smile. He wasn’t as peppy as he usually was. In fact it seemed like he struggling to sit up...he was slowly wobbling back and forth.  
Kyle began to notice the unusual movement, setting down the papers on a table. His happiness quickly growing into concern.  
“Little dude...are you okay?”  
It didn’t take long for him to get his answer. Mini Stan fell out, his body went limp.  
Kyle had to quickly cover his mouth to cover his gasp  
“LITTLE DUDE!? LITTLE DUDE SPEAK TO ME!” He poked at the tiny person Mini Stan didn’t even twitch. He was completely motionless  
“Oh shit...OH SHIT” Without thinking Kyle tried his best to quickly, yet gently pick Mini Stan with two hands. Once he had him in his palms, he quickly ran the stairs and to his room. Shutting the door behind him. Turning on his light he put Mini Stan on his pillow. “Come on little guy...stay with me!” He placed a finger to Mini Stan’s forehead  
“Oh geez...he’s burning up! Okay. don’t panic Kyle! He...He just has a little fever...That’s all! He’ll make it!” Despite telling himself this, the boy could still feel the panic growing inside of him. He had just gotten Mini Stan back, and the thought of losing him permanently filled his head.  
“Come on...GET A GRIP KYLE! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SITTING HERE FEARING THE WORST!” Scolding himself a couple more times the boy finally sprung into action. “Okay first, he needs to get out of those wet clothes!” That was easier said than done...Kyle felt so awkward having to undress Mini Stan. He was just toy, but it still didn’t make it less weird. Not to mention the other small problem.  
“What the hell is he gonna wear? I don’t have doll clothes lying around!” Kyle scrambled around his room, looking for anything that could at least not fall off Mini Stan’s shoulders. But no such luck. Too bad he decided to give up all his baby clothes last year…  
“Wait...baby--THAT’S IT” He put the blanket over Mini Stan “Hang in there little buddy...I think I know someone who can help!” With that he scramble out his room and down the hallway slowly opening a door.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ike, the youngest of Broflovski, was soundly asleep. It seemed the rain had no effect on the toddler, as he softly snored away. He didn’t stir a little as Kyle slowly creaked open his door, tip toeing to his bed.  
“Pssst Ike...Ike get up!” The redhead began to softly shake the child  
“Ike please! This is important.” Finally, with a irritated grumble, Ike began to wake up. He shot Kyle a tired look, also throwing in a yawn.  
Kyle looked guilty.  
“I’m sorry dude...but this is urgent!” He awkwardly twiddled his thumbs, damn this was a lot harder than he thought.  
“I...I need to borrow...some of your baby clothes?” Oh god that last part was hard to say. He wasn’t surprised to see Ike looking at him as if he had a grew a third eye.  
“Kyle, are you feeling alright?”  
Look, he knew it was a strange question but did Ike have to make him sound like maniac? Though...he guess he couldn’t blame him.  
“Look dude it’s not for me! It’s for friend…” Okay that probably wasn’t helping his case  
“Your friend needs my clothes...at 1 in the morning???” Gosh darn it, now was NOT the time!  
“YES! YES HE DOES! PLEASE IKE!” Kyle looked at the door impatiently  
“I don’t know how much time he has left…” Ike took note of how Kyle was lookin out the door desperately  
“Is your friend here right now?”  
“Yes?” That was an odd question...why would Ike want to know that?  
“I wanna see him” Kyle had to do a double take “Come again?” He couldn’t be hearing this right.  
“I want to see your friend” Okay, he heard that clearly this time. “DUDE!” Ike crossed his arms to show he was serious. “I’ll let you borrow my clothes ONLY if I get to see him!” Oh god was this really happening. Kyle looked at Ike, and then the door. He started to imagine Mini Stan shivering in those wet clothes as they speak.  
Finally he sighed. “Okay...You can see him, but we gotta make this quick!” ike nodded, hopping out bed. The two made their way to Kyle’s room, trying their best not to make a sound as they entered the room. Quietly closing his door, Kyle led Ike to the bed. “We gotta make this quick, When you see him you can’t freak out okay? Don’t wanna startle him” Ike gave him the “okay” fingers. With that, Kyle began to slowly pull that the covers, soon exposing the Tiny Stan. Mini Stan was curled up, trying his best to keep warm. He whimpered as the blanket was pulled back, cold air greeting him from all sides. Kyle looked over to see how Ike was taking this. The child had his hands over his mouth, it was hard to read him. Was he shocked? Disgusted? Thinking Kyle might be some kind of witch??? WHo knows. He just looked at the little person as he shivered. Mini Stan began to start coughing, making Kyle quickly put the blanket back over him. “There you go little buddy” He then turned to Ike “Well...Now you know. So can he please have the baby clothes?” Ike looked at Kyle for a second, then at the little lump in the blanket, it seemed to be shivering. Without a word, he walked out the room.  
“Ike?” Kyle just watched him, confusion written all over his face. He would have chased after him, demanded he kept his part of deal. But he honestly didn’t have energy...and he honestly couldn’t blame Ike for not wanting to be part of this. Instead, he patted the lump gently, he could feel himself starting to cry again. “I’m sorry little guy…”  
Suddenly he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Ike with a a pile of baby clothes.  
“Ike what’s all this?” He could’ve sworn he had just ask for one shirt or something.  
The child placed them all on the bed.  
“Well, I don’t wear most of these...and since he’s gonna be staying here he’s gonna need these until we can get him the right size!” Kyle kept replaying that in his mind. “Ummm...staying?”  
Ike ignored his question. “So whatcha gonna name him? I hope it’s more thrilling than Stan.”  
Whoa naming? What did Ike think this thing was a hamster or something?  
“I don’t know! I’ve been calling him little dude this whole time!” Kyle honestly wasn't sure about names, once he started naming it, he’d risk getting attached. But it seems Ike was thinking WAY differently then he was.  
“How about we name him Samuel? Or Lucas! NO WAIT, BRUTUS! Yeah! That’s a name that says tough!” Kyle couldn’t help but chuckle, the thought of going around calling the tiny Stan Brutus was just too darn ridiculous. Though, he had to admit the runt was tougher then he looked.  
“Look let’s worry about names later, okay?” Kyle lifted up the blanket once again grabbing Mini Stan, and then began to undress the miniature person, reaching for a pair of Ike’s baby PJ’s, while Ike began to pout. “We gotta call him SOMETHING or how else will he know to come to us?” Kyle rolled his eyes. “Geez he’s not a dog Ike!” Though to be fair he wasn’t exactly sure what Little Stan was himself. “Look, for now let’s just call him...Pocket Stan! There happy?”  
The canadian child stuck his tongue out “Boooo! That name is boring!”  
“Too bad, He’s sleeping in my room, my rules.” Ike stuck his tongue out at Kyle.  
“You’re no fun!” Kyle just retaliated by sticking his tongue out as well. Finally, Pocket Stan was dry clothes. They were still pretty big, the sleeves swallowed his nubby arms and feet. But at least he was dry. It didn’t bother him anyways, as Kyle placed him back onto the pillow he snuggled into it. The two bros looked at the little toy slumber. He really did look peaceful as he softly snored. Tiny little squeaks escaped from his mouth as he seemed to be dreaming. Finally Ike began to yawn. “Well, I’m going back to bed. See you two in the morning!” He hopped off the bed and headed out the door. Kyle waved at him. “Night Ike, Thanks again for the donations!” Soon the boy found himself yawning too. He got into bed, climbing over to the side closer to the window before pulling the covers over him and Pocket Stan.  
The storm seemed to have been subdued. There was no thunder or strong winds. Instead there was only a drizzle. Kyle watched as the raindrops gently hit the window. Watching the raindrops slide down, really help make him more drowsy. Turning over, he took one more glance at Pocket Stan. The little guy was still sound asleep, but somehow his sleeves had flopped all over his face. Kyle snickered at the scene, before finally closing his eyes.  
“Sweet dreams Pocket Stan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't think of a way for Pocket Stan to escape the sewers.  
> Y'all are free to come up with how he does it :P


End file.
